My Biggest Mistake
by DemonDemeta666
Summary: Shizuo has done it again and made a huge mistake. What surprises does the Raven have for his favorite obsession. Tune in to find out what happens to the poor blond in this story. Rated M for a reason, adult things happen, not for the faint of heart. IzayaxShizuo
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all here's another IzaShizu rp because I cannot help myself.**  
 **I don't own anything but my messed up ideas ha ha**

 **TRIGGERS: Rape, Mpreg, abuse, etc.**

* * *

Shizuo ran to the bathroom for the fifth time that day and this time he just tiredly lay on the rim of the toilet instead of going back to the couch. He heard Izaya enter the bathroom and then the sink running. Izaya knelt down in front of him with a wet wash cloth. Shizuo tried to push him away but was too weak. Izaya had tried the other four times but he hadn't felt this weak all week. Izaya sighed pushing Shizuo's sweaty hair out of his face.

"Come on Shizu-chan let me help you. That's what a good husband does for his wife." Shizuo felt rage building in his chest. Shizuo remembered that day clearly it was his second worst memory.

Shizuo was finishing up with his last client of the day and turned around, while Tom counted the money. Shizuo had come face to face with his greatest rival. He was sitting on the railing of the apartment balcony and was smiling like the freak he was. "Shizu-chan, it's always fun to watch you work." Shizuo lunged for him, and Izaya's grip slipped. The look on his face Shizuo knew Izaya hadn't meant to let go of the railing, and dove grabbing onto Izaya and the railing. Tom leaned over concerned, and confused at Shizuo's sudden dive. Sighing in relief that both men were still alive.

"Flea we're on the fifth floor don't be so idiotic." Shizuo grunted as he tossed Izaya onto the safety of the balcony and climbed up himself. He brushed his suit off and Izaya looked at him dazed. He picked up Izaya then set him on his feet. "I'm not really in the mood to chase you around so go home I'm tired."

"Why did you save me?" Izaya asked making Shizuo scoff.

"Because I'm the one that's going to kill you not some fall. Unlike you I won't to do it with someone else's hands." Izaya swallowed feeling a blush creep onto his face. He pulled Shizuo close hugging him. Shizuo froze looking at Tom then down at Izaya. "What do you think y-you're doing? Get off." Izaya looked up at him with the weirdest face, Shizuo had ever seen.

"Marry me!" Izaya cried and Shizuo pushed Izaya off of him.

"You must've hit your head. Come on Tom let's go back." They started to walk away when Izaya wrapped his arms around him again.

"You didn't say no!" Izaya sang and Shizuo pushed him away. Izaya walked over again but Shizuo stayed out of reach. "Playing hard to get." Shizuo looked at Tom who waved him away. Shizuo ran for the stairs Izaya on his heels. "Come back Shizu-chan." They ran through the city people shocked that their roles were reversed. Izaya finally pinned Shizuo against a wall in a very busy square. People were staring and the blond was very annoyed and embarrassed.

"You're insane you finally snapped Flea! Let go I don't want to hurt you." Izaya let out a musical laugh and tried to grind himself against Shizuo who pushed the other's hips away.

"JUST SAY YES! I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME!" Shizuo shook his head in disgust. The whole square seemed to stop. People passing by were in complete shock some cars even screeched to a stop. Shizuo tried to push him away but Izaya pulled out his knife, and he sighed. He noticed Masaomi, Mikado and Anri watch completely disturbed.

"NO! I don't know what sick game you're playing but I don't want any part of it. There's no way in fucking hell I would marry you. I hate you." Shizuo pushed him away knocking the knife out of Izaya's hand. Izaya stood there smiling, slowly leaned down never breaking eye contact, to pick up his knife.

"I'm not giving up till you're mine Shizu-chan, all mine." Shizuo felt sick at the words and quickly walked home. He shook his head this was the strangest day he ever had. He took off his vest and shirt. He noticed bruises from Izaya holding onto him and he felt a spark of anger but it quickly went away. He just didn't have the energy to go after him especially since the Flea had finally gone insane and probably would enjoy him running to him. He pulled on a t-shirt and kicked off his shoes. He stepped out of his pants and went to the small kitchen. Pulling out various items and started to make a sandwich. After completing said sandwich, he turned back to pull out a strawberry milk. When he went back to his sandwich, Izaya was eating it with a shit eating grin he detested so much. The milk slipped from his hand and tumbled to the floor. "Mmm this is soooo good Shizu-chan." Izaya licked his lips suggestively and smiled.

"Get out. I just want to be alone, and give me money for that I barely have enough to eat three meals a day." Shizuo cursed himself inwardly at revealing that. This time it was Izaya who was shocked. He set the sandwich down and looked at Shizuo.  
"Let me take care of you." Shizuo sighed and picked up the milk. He put it back in the fridge and walked to his bedroom.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me I'm an adult Izaya. Just forget about what I just said. It'll be easier when you finally go back to being normal. Well as normal as you could get. Let yourself out when you've finished eating. I've had a long day and want to go to bed." Shizuo walked to his bedroom and laid down. He closed his eyes shocked that this insanity was still happening to him. Izaya smiled from the doorway and crawled on top of Shizuo. "Get off of me! Izaya enough of this."

"You know Shizu-chan I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. You know your dear sweet brother Kasuka." Shizuo froze grinding his teeth. "I could ruin his reputation or cause a little accident for your precious brother. You're fast enough to out run me but is he?" Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"You know that threating Kasuka is a waste of time because then you'll really not have a chance. I'll give you one date if it doesn't go well you'll leave me alone." Izaya waited with baited breath. "I'll now seriously make you believe you had a chance. Get out before I call the cops. I hate you and you smell like shit. Why would I ever even consider you, if I can't even stand to look you in the face?" Izaya glared at him and quickly pushed a knife against his throat.

"I hope you'll enjoy seeing your brother in a wheelchair I wonder how you'll be able to take care of him when you can barely take care of yourself." Izaya leaned down and kissed him. Shizuo felt tears fall down his face and grabbed onto Izaya's coat. Izaya broke the kiss curious at the sudden action noticing the tears immediately.

"Y-you're serious?" Shizuo whispered.

"Deadly." Shizuo bit his lip nervously.

"Yes." Shizuo whispered.

"Yes what?" Izaya smiled at him cruelly.

"I'll marry you, just please don't hurt Kasuka and you can't keep me locked up. I want my freedom and I want to work." Shizuo demanded.

"Of course Shizu-chan I thought you'd never ask. Now let's consummate it." Izaya giggled.

"W-what do you mean?" Shizuo asked blushing because he didn't know what that meant, but he knew Izaya would find his confusion adorable.

"Well I don't have a ring for you yet so we'll have sex instead till I can get you one."

"No d-don't." Izaya smiled and kissed his neck.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle, unless you don't want me to be." Shizuo tried to fight but Izaya pressed the knife a little harder against his throat. "Don't fight me or the deal's off. I'm going to get off of you but you'll strip for me. Then I'll put the knife away unless you start to fight me. I'll expect this from you all the time, so might as well get used to it." Shizuo stared up at the ceiling in disbelief and Izaya climbed off of him. Shizuo stood turning his back to Izaya and pulled off his shirt. Izaya whistled and Shizuo turned slightly to glare at him. "Face me." Shizuo ignored the command and pulled off his boxers. He climbed onto the bed and rested his head on the pillows.

"You can do it but I don't want to see your face and I don't want to show you mine." Izaya sighed and took off his clothes. He pulled the lube out and inserted the tip just inside the pink bud. Shizuo lurched forward at the sudden cold inside him. Izaya slowly stretched him kissing the squirming blond's shoulders leaving behind little love bites. "Nngh! Don't! Not there!"

"Yes there, look how hard you are! Your body was made for mine Shizu-chan." Izaya slowly slipped inside causing his monster to tighten in fear. Izaya smirked and flipped his lewd blond over. Shizuo tried to hide his face blushing uncontrollably, but Izaya yanked his hands away. "Oh Shizuo you're beautiful." The comment made the blond even redder. Izaya began to pound into him hard and fast. Shizuo, unable to hold in his voice anymore, began to moan and beg for more. Izaya smirked loving that he gave in so easily. Shizuo released his load and Izaya a second after. Both men stared at each other unable to move as they came down from their high. "I'll get a towel to clean us up."

"O-o-okay." Shizuo winced as Izaya pulled out and he shivered as the seed slowly poured out of him. Izaya came back and cleaned Shizuo up making the blond flush again. Izaya pondered for a second before he rubbed a clean part of the towel teasingly over the other's nipples making him call out wantonly. "Not again. Please."

"I know I was just curious about your body. Get some sleep, in the morning a moving company will arrive and pack up your things. They'll take them to my apartment. I'll have your ring tonight when I get off from work. Namie will give you a key and you'll be mine forever and ever." Shizuo looked at his rapist and sighed nodding. He rolled onto his side and hugged one of the few pillows to his chest. "Hug me instead!" Izaya whined.

"This is the last night I have as a bachelor so please let me sleep alone. I'll do whatever you want once we're married." Izaya pouted and kissed him goodnight.

"I understand. By the way you'll be known as Orihara. Heiwajima won't apply to you anymore. You're mine." Izaya whispered and then walked out of the room after grabbing a pillow and his clothes to sleep on the couch. Shizuo hid his face in the pillow crying himself to sleep that night. Izaya listened at the door not knowing his monster was so tender hearted. He crawled into bed with Shizuo but stayed on the other side of the pillow.

Shizuo woke to the movers packing things up. He quickly dressed and watched in distain as all of his stuff was packed up. He followed the movers out and his landlord was waiting for him to turn in his key. He was shocked at the waiting black car for him that quickly took him over to Izaya's apartment where Namie was waiting for him. She handed him a set of keys and a pen.

"What's this for?" She sighed and pointed over to some paperwork.

"You need to sign the adoption paperwork. Since this is the quickest method for you two to be 'married.' Hurry and sign so I can take it down to the courts." Shizuo sighed pocketing the keys and walked over to the paperwork. He filled it out and hovered over the new signature. He bit his lip shaking as he wrote his new name Shizuo Orihara. He threw the pen down walking away from the paper work knowing if he didn't he'd rip it up in anger. He went around the apartment getting acquainted and sat on the bed upstairs. The movers moved his things in and started putting them away. Shizuo noticed that most of his stuff didn't make it over like his bed, decorations, that Kasuka had given him, and nightstand. He sighed knowing Izaya probably had them thrown out or put in storage the latter the least likely. He checked the time and sighed he needed to go to work. He let himself out and tried to ignore the car waiting for him but the driver followed him. He sighed frustrated and climbed into the car heading to work.

Tom watched Shizuo climb out of the car dejectedly and waved the driver away who said to call him when they were finished. Shizuo yelled at the driver that he would and he finally drove away. He walked up to his boss who noticed how off he was. "You okay Shizuo?" Shizuo tensed up but decided to tell his boss.

"No not really. I need to update my information."

"Did he force you to marry him?" Shizuo cringed nodding. "I won't ask any more questions but if you need a place to get away my door is always open." Shizuo sighed.

"Thanks but I don't think he'll let me. Let's just go get the money." Tom agreed and they went out collecting. As they finished with the last client Shizuo stayed at the office until Tom locked the doors.

"Do you want to go out for a drink? Might make going back to your new place easier?" Shizuo nodded they walked to the nearest bar and Tom ordered them drinks. Shizuo turned off his phone in case Izaya called him. "Is it really that bad?" Shizuo downed the drink and set it down. He didn't understand how people could drink it but if it made him feel better he was willing to try just about anything.

"So far yeah. He's finally gone off the deep end but if it keeps the people I care about safe I'll endure him. Yeah he threatened my loved ones and he was completely serious. I know when I'm beat. He'll make my life a living hell including Kasuka's life, till I submit. It's better this way." Tom shook his head in disbelief. They had a few more drinks before Shizuo finally started to feel drunk. "I should go back who knows what he'll do if show up any later than this."

"Probably will send in the army." Both men laughed at the joke and paid for their drinks. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Shizuo waved goodbye as he walked slowly out and growled as the driver was waiting for him. How had he known what bar they were at him? He knew the driver hadn't followed them. He got into the car angrily and slammed the door shut. He felt like a child and Izaya was going to hear about how annoying this was. He walked up to his new hell as he stumbled out of the elevator and went to the penthouse door. He pulled out his keys and fumbled with the lock. He finally unlocked it and walked in. Izaya was in the kitchen cooking. The room was lit by candles and the table was set even with roses, candelabras, silver and fine china. He bit his lip and shut the door. Izaya turned and smiled at him.

"Welcome home Mrs. Orihara." Shizuo clenched his fist and looked at him fully disgusted.

"Don't, fucking call me that, Flea. I'm not your woman!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Of course I am. I'd rather be dead than be here so I went drinking after work. Another thing if you have me driven around again, I will send the car into the next country with the driver inside." Izaya gritted his teeth. He turned away from Shizuo to finish loading their plates. After he untied the apron letting it fall to the floor while turning back to Shizuo and walked over to him.

"I know I forced you into this but you could be a little grateful. I'm taking care of you giving you a chance at a better life. When you told me you barely had enough to eat my heart broke. I love you Shizuo." Shizuo stared at Izaya in shock but shook his head and sat at the table. Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck. "Ready for your ring Shizu-chan?" Shizuo sighed and nodded knowing he was getting it whether he wanted it or not. Izaya pulled a small box from his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and Shizuo's eyes widened. It was made of many tiny wires braided together, black and red twinging intricately completely covered in clear resin to make it comfortable. "Do you like it?"

"Yes I do." Izaya smiled and kissed his cheek. He pulled it out and dropped the unimportant box on the floor. He slid it onto Shizuo's finger and pulled out his own ring. A smaller slimmer version of Shizuo's and Shizuo slid it on the other's finger.

There were moments like this that Shizuo liked but most of it was horrible especially the sex. Not because it wasn't bad, it was amazing and he hated himself for liking what that bastard did to him. He shook his head getting rid of the memory, those horrible few days took place three months ago tomorrow. How did he know it was exactly three months ago tomorrow? Because Izaya celebrated every fucking month since then and wouldn't let him forget it. Shizuo looked away from his captor and focused on not puking.

"The only reason I'm your wife is because you blackmailed me. You threatened Kasuka!" Shizuo growled before turning to the toilet and puking again. Izaya sighed and wiped Shizuo face clean then called Shinra. Shizuo glared at Izaya wanting him to leave him alone. Izaya sighed and grabbed a coat for him. He put it on Shizuo and shoes. Shizuo growled as Izaya carried him down to the car and shoved him inside. He kept his head between his knees trying to not puke most of the ride, while Izaya gently rubbed his back. When they arrived Shizuo leaned heavily against Izaya too tired to walk on his own, at this point, which Izaya thoroughly enjoyed.

"What are your symptoms?" Shinra asked Shizuo as he sat on the bed shaking from chills.

"Lately I'm really sleepy, extremely cold and this past few mornings I haven't been able to keep any food down." Shizuo said frowning.

"I'll need a few blood tests and a urine sample." Shinra took the blood and left Shizuo alone for the test. He waited a few hours sleeping through most of it until Izaya walked in and hugged Shizuo waking him up in the process.

"Don't touch me Flea." Shizuo growled but only made Izaya coo.

"Shizuo enough. I wanted you to marry me because I love you. I want to comfort you and take care of you. Let me love you." Shizuo started crying and Izaya froze.

"You don't love me this is all a game to you! I h-hate you. Why should I let you do that?" Shinra and Celty walked in and froze. Shinra cleared his throat and Shizuo pushed Izaya away wiping away his tears.

"I have your test results. I ask you not to destroy the room. Remember a few weeks ago when you and Izaya came in for your flu shots? Well I gave you the wrong shot. I was expecting a patient before you who didn't show up and I mixed up the flu with this new drug…"

"Spit it out Shinra. What did you give him?" Izaya asked annoyed.

"You're pregnant Shizuo." Shizuo didn't move for a minute before he picked up the pillow and threw it at Shinra who slammed into Celty from the force. He started to pick up the heart machine when Celty shoved her phone in his face. Shinra cried out putting up his hands in fear.

"You can't lift heavy objects you'll hurt the baby." Celty wrote.

"I can hurt my baby by lifting heavy objects?" Shizuo let go of the machine and stared at Shinra for confirmation.

"Any use of your strength could harm your baby." Shinra said confirming what Celty said, and looked down not knowing what to say to make him calm down completely. Izaya hadn't moved an inch and Shizuo turned on him.

"This is your fault you selfish bastard! You made me get that shot even though I didn't need it!" Izaya finally looked at him then at Shinra.

"I don't want to be a father get rid of it." Shizuo's rage vanished in an instant. He started to back away but Izaya continued. "Is that what you wanted me to say Shizuo? To get rid of the "problem." No I am so happy a little shocked and based on your reaction you want this baby too. So calm down and listen to your doctor." Shizuo sat down and stared at the floor knowing Izaya was right. Izaya sat next to him and rubbed his knee gently. "We'll do this together Shizuo. Continue Shinra."

"I'll prescribe some vitamins. You'll need to come once a week for checkups for you and the baby. Stress needs to be kept to a minimum, he can't work in this condition. I'll talk to Tom and explain my mistake. Don't worry about a thing Shizuo, this stays between us. I won't disclose your pregnancy. Here's the prescriptions you're three weeks along so the morning sickness should subside in a few weeks." Izaya took the prescriptions and tucked them into his jacket.

"Thank you Shinra." Shizuo said meekly unable to keep his eyes anywhere but the floor. This was too much his mind raced scared. How was he supposed to deal with this? Izaya gently picked up Shizuo's jacket and put it on him. Izaya gently cupped his face.

"Let's go home get your feet up. I'll make you some hot chocolate and give you a massage. Come on there's no need to be sad." Izaya said looking at him worriedly.

"I'm so afraid that I'll hurt it." Izaya looked at his crying blond and shook his head.

"There's no way you'd hurt our baby. You're a great big mamma bear. At the threat of me saying I didn't want it earlier you moved away from me quicker than I've ever seen. You wouldn't hurt our baby. Not now not ever. I trust you." Izaya gently touched their foreheads together. "I love you Shizu-chan." He gently kissed his forehead and picked him up.

"Oi put me down!" Izaya smirked and carried him down to the car. He put him inside and buckled him in. Izaya drove to a pharmacy and parked the car. "I'll be back soon just try to get some sleep." Shizuo nodded and lay the seat back trying to do as he suggested. Izaya hesitantly left him but kept an eye always on the car, as he was paying he dropped his wallet.

"Shit." He stood up and finished paying but the car was gone. He grabbed the bags and ran out.

"Izaya that was fast." Shizuo said starting to sit up.

"Shh go back to bed." Shizuo sighed too groggy not to notice it wasn't Izaya. The intruder smiled and ran his hand along the inside of Shizuo's thigh. Shizuo swatted him away, but the intruder latched on again teasing his crotch.

"I'm not in the mood...You're not Izaya!" Shizuo said turning to glare at Izaya and was shocked to find a stranger. "Get off me! Let me go!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't fight you'll lose that precious baby of yours. At least that's what that doctor said. Ah yes I know. You know I've been watching you and that Izaya for a long time. Izaya made me lose my boyfriend you know. Told him false information and he killed himself. So I decided to keep you and you'll even give me a child. How will you behave? Will you be obedient and do as I say or will I have to chain you up and torture you?" Shizuo started to cry.

"I want Izaya. Please don't take me from him." Shizuo felt his emotions go out of control, but he knew Izaya was the safer option than this lunatic and he wanted him back. The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're just hormonal. Please just go back to sleep we're almost to my car then we can go home. I have all the medicine you need. I planted a bug on you and all morning you've been so sick, then the doctor confirmed. And we're here." He pulled into a near empty lot and parked next to a lone car. He got out and Shizuo locked the car. The man glared at him. "Come on Shizuo open up."

"No! Izaya will find me and he'll kill you." The man cursed and went to the trunk of his car. Shizuo felt more tears falling down his face as the man pulled out a hanger and unlocked the car. Shizuo was yanked out and thrown into the back seat of the other car. He opened the door to the other side and puked on the ground. "Please don't do this." The man pushed him in turning on the child lock and shut the door. The man got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"You're going to be so happy with me Shizuo. My name is Tamaki. I'll take good care you and our baby." Shizuo lay there knowing he wouldn't be able to escape from him. Izaya had to find him. He couldn't use his strength and he never felt so helpless in his life. He cried himself to sleep and Tamaki watched with a smile.

Shizuo woke in an unfamiliar bed alone but completely stripped to his boxers. He tried to get up but heard a chain rattle. He pawed at his ankle gripping a cuff and chain. The bedroom door opened and there was the sick man. Tamaki smiled and took a picture. Shizuo backed away shaking his head no. This wasn't happening.

"You really are gorgeous aren't you?" He climbed onto Shizuo's hips and sat taking another picture. He leaned down and took a picture of them kissing. Shizuo squirmed with all of his might but he couldn't break the crushing kiss. He started to cry when his boxers were ripped off.

"Don't rape me please."

"You've been asleep so long. I can't wait anymore. I'm so horny. Please baby." The man leaned down and started to play with his chest. He cried out as the man bit his neck making him arch his back. "So receptive to pleasure. Izaya taught you well." Shizuo tried to push him away but was punched knocking the wind out of him. "Don't be a tease!" Tamaki stripped down and forced his way in between Shizuo's knees.

"N-no. P-p-please." Shizuo begged one last time before Tamaki took him. Izaya was never this brutal. Just thinking about him, he really shouldn't. He hid his face not wanting Tamaki to see it, this side of him belonged to Izaya. The reality hit him like a brick he loved Izaya and of course he realized this when he was being raped by another man. Tamaki released his load and started to kiss Shizuo's neck leaving love bites.

"Mmm no wonder Izaya kept you around you're a good fuck." Shizuo ground his teeth in hatred. "I think I really could fall in love with you Shizuo." He pulled his hands off his face and kissed him roughly. Shizuo bit down on the invading mouth but stopped when he felt a gun on his stomach. "Bite me again and I'll kill this baby and fill you with mine. I figured you'd want the only thing that will remind you of Izaya don't you? Because he'll never find you I promise you that." Tamaki watched Shizuo cry and took a picture. "Izaya will love these."

"Don't send them to him please d-darling I'll do whatever you want." Shizuo shakily cupped his captor's cheeks and leaned up to kiss him. He gently kissed his lips trembling in fear, and tried not to gag at the blood filling his mouth. He choked down the blood and plopped back down onto the bed exhausted.

"Sorry baby but he has to know you belong to me now. Oh I forgot the ring give it to me." Shizuo froze and balled up his fist. "Don't be like that. Fine you can keep it but you have to put it on the other hand. I have this for you." Tamaki held out a plain gold ring. Shizuo looked at the intricate twisting black and red of his wedding ring. Slowly he took it off and put it on his other hand. Tamaki took his left hand shoved the slightly too big ring onto his fingers.

"Sorry it's loose. You have such pretty thin fingers. I thought I got the right size I guess not. Oh well." Tamaki kissed each one making Shizuo writhe in disgust. "I'm gunna take a shower put the covers back on to keep warm."

Once alone Shizuo looked for his clothes but they were out of reach. He lay inches away, on the floor, still struggling to grab them and sighed. His brother's ring tone rang out and in his desperation he moved the bed with him finally retrieving his phone. He answered it and held it to his ear. "K-Kasuka?" He whispered looking over his shoulder but the water was still running in the bathroom.

"Nii-san where are you? Izaya said someone took you he's have been searching everywhere. I didn't believe him so I called you to make sure."

"This guy named Tamaki took me he said he was a victim of Izaya. His boyfriend killed himself from the report Izaya gave of Tamaki. He's insane Kasuka."

"Baby what are you doing?" The phone was put behind his back as Tamaki turned him around not noticing the phone. "TRYING TO LEAVE ME? AM I NOT BETTER THAN IZAYA?"

"You're worse you hurt me!"

"You ungrateful bitch." Tamaki shoved Shizuo onto his back knocking the phone away, the call still going. He started to rape Shizuo again. "I'll just have to do you until you break is that it?"

"I'M SORRY DARLING…YOU'RE THE BEST JUST PLEASE J-JUST THINK OF THE BABY!" Tamaki stopped and gently cupped Shizuo's cheeks.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. I got so carried away." Shizuo nodded and grabbed the phone as Tamaki was busy kissing him. Tamaki picked him up and put him in bed covering him up. "I've got to go run some errands just sleep some more I'll feed you when I get back. Love you." Tamaki kissed him softly. He got dressed and left waving goodbye as he shut the door.

"You heard it didn't you. I don't think I'll survive another day."

"Shizu-chan…I" Shizuo froze.

"No. No. No I'm so sorry Izaya." Shizuo started to sob.

"You have nothing to be sorry about this is all my fault I should've dropped you off at home then went and picked up your prescriptions. I've got your location. We're on our way we should be there in about seven hours. Just hang on. Drive faster Saburo. I love you Shizuo don't forget that I'll always love you my monster."

"I love you too Flea. Just bring me home safe. I'm so tired I'm going to go to bed."

"You said it back."

"I know just took an abduction for me to realize it. Night." Shizuo hung up and hid the phone under his pillow. He fell asleep instantly knowing he'd be safe in a few hours. Izaya looked at the phone and sighed.

"Saburo drive fucking faster." Izaya handed Kasuka his phone before he threw it.

Tamaki came home and found Shizuo asleep, on the floor next to the bed was a pile of vomit. He sighed cleaning it up and washed Shizuo's face. He brought in some food and woke Shizuo. Tamaki fed him and gently kissed him. Shizuo didn't dare move or fight in fear of what he'd do. Tamaki leaned down and started to suck on his neck. Shizuo tried not to pull away and Tamaki smirked kissing lower. Shizuo covered his face.

"Don't touch me there." The door slammed open and Izaya walked in with Dotachin. Tamaki turned shocked.

"You aren't taking anyone away from me again Izaya. He and that baby are mine." Tamaki yelled getting angry.

"Shizu-chan are you okay?" Izaya asked not caring about the other man at all not giving into Tamaki's statement which only enraged the crazy man.

"Do I look fucking okay? Get me the fuck out of here!" Tamaki scrambled behind Shizuo forcing him to be a shield.

"You would give up on our love so easily baby?" Shizuo looked at Izaya in fear. He felt Tamaki pull his arousal out and shoved it till it was kissing the pink bud. "I'm so turned on baby we even have an audience. Don't fight I will kill our baby if I have to." Shizuo stopped fighting barely drawing breath.

"There's a good boy." Shizuo couldn't meet Izaya's gaze so ashamed that he saw him like this.

"I remember you. Tamaki Uguzaki your boyfriend came to me suspecting you of cheating. You weren't cheating but we're committing other crimes beating people to an inch of their life and calling an ambulance right after. Your lover couldn't take the news and tried to leave you. But you couldn't handle it and you killed him in a rage made it look like he killed himself. So you're going to take your revenge out on my wife?" Shizuo cried out in pain as the man forced his tip in.

"Nngh it hurts!" Tamaki smiled and started to push more into him.

"Shh it'll be okay, just relax." Tamaki smirked gripping Shizuo's waist painfully.

"Stop him!" Izaya and Dotachin lunged Izaya pulling Shizuo away and Dotachin slamming Tamaki into the headboard. "What took you so long?" Shizuo asked before passing out. Izaya held him close and Dotachin held down Tamaki.

"The cops will be here soon Tamaki and then you can pay your debts."

"Shizuo is mine he belongs to me." Izaya scoffed and held Shizuo closer removing the cuff. The police showed up and took Tamaki away. They tried to take Shizuo away to an ambulance but Izaya wouldn't let them. Izaya covered him in a blanket and took him down to the van. Erika tried to see Shizuo but Izaya held him close and kept his leg between them.

They dropped off Izaya, Shizuo and Kasuka at Shinra's while they went to find Izaya's car. Kasuka gently brushed Shizuo's hair out of his face. Izaya stared at Shizuo worried that he was hurt having seen the blood-stained legs and bruises covering his lover. Kasuka knocked without stopping until Shinra opened the door. Shinra looked at his friend in shock. Izaya carried him to clinic room and gently uncovered Shizuo. He took the blanket and tossed it into the fire place while Shinra started to inspect Shizuo.

"Izaya? What did you do?" Shinra asked but was shoved into wall. Glass-covered eyes meet red angry ones. Izaya had his knife out holding it against Shinra's jugular.

"Y-You think I did this? Are you fucking insane Shinra?" Izaya felt a hand on his shoulder and turned the knife on the attacker. Kasuka brushed the knife away and glared at Izaya.

"He was raped Shinra, by a lover of Izaya's old client. Let him go Izaya." Izaya dropped Shinra and sat in the chair by the bed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Izaya's voice cracked as he kept his eyes on Shizuo.

"He seems fine but I need to check the baby. He seems fine." Shinra repeated hoping that Shizuo's resilient body kept him safe. Shinra checked the baby while Izaya watched the monitor trembling. Shinra sighed in relief and pointed out to Izaya the little blimp. "Everything looks normal it looks like an actual uterus formed. He could have the baby normally but I suggest a C-section the strain will be too much even for his body. He's a little bruised from love bites and penetration he's also dehydrated. Other than that he's perfectly fine." Izaya sighed and held Shizuo's hand tightly. "I'll give him an IV and then he can go home."

"Izaya get some rest you've been awake for three days."

"I can't sleep Kasuka." Shinra moved Shizuo to one side of the bed and set up the IV. He drew a sedative.

"Get in the bed and try or I'll knock you out." Izaya sighed and cuddled up to Shizuo. Shinra gave him the sedative. "Pay back." Shinra said smiling as Izaya glared at him until his fell asleep.

"I still don't approve of them this is going to keep happening especially now with a baby. I need to take Nii-san away." Kasuka said looking at them as worriedly as he could.

"Izaya won't allow it. I have a feeling Izaya won't let Shizuo out of his sight now. That or he'll lock him up which will drive Shizuo insane."

"Exactly my point if people think they're separated they won't go after Nii-san. Just for a little while at least." Shinra sighed and turned off the light. Kasuka left the room and Shinra shut the door behind him. "I know they won't go for it. They need to move or something." They sat at the kitchen counter as Celty walked in.

Shizuo opened his eyes to the dark room and started to panic. That was a dream? Being rescued was a dream. He tried to push Tamaki away but he was dead weight. Shizuo felt tears fall down his face and tried to get out of bed. He knocked over something, the crash extremely loud, and Shizuo turned to Tamaki scared he'd wake up. He heard running from outside and felt confused. The door opened and Celty stood in the doorway. Shizuo looked at her confused then down at Tamaki who was really Izaya. He felt more tears falling down his face in relief.

"I'm safe. I-I'm okay." He sat down in bed and Shinra fixed the IV bag holder.

"You don't have to be ashamed I should've left the light on. I wasn't thinking sorry Shizuo." Shizuo wasn't listening too busy clinging to Izaya. Shinra sighed and injected the same sedative into the IV. In minutes both men were sleeping peacefully. "You don't need to worry Kasuka he's fine." Shinra called down to him. Shinra quickly explained what happened to Celty and she walked over and hugged Shizuo. Then slowly left shutting the door behind her this time the light left on.

In the morning Izaya woke to a sleeping Shizuo and smiled. He was safe. Everything was alright. Perfect even, well almost. He sat up feeling well rested and gently nudged Shizuo. He smiled as unfocused mocha eyes opened. Shizuo looked around and saw Izaya. 'Safe, you're safe.' He latched onto Izaya hiding his face in his husband's chest. Izaya gently rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. Shinra walked in with food.

"Glad you're both awake. Kasuka and I have something that we need to discuss with the both of you." Kasuka stood in the doorway.

"Before you both panic and flip your lids let us finish." Shinra set the food down and stood by Kasuka. "Shinra and I think it's a good idea Shizuo comes with me for a few weeks."

"You two haven't been separated once since being together and that isn't healthy. Plus Shizuo's life will be constantly threatened if you stay with each other. Especially when there is a baby on the way. We aren't saying it's permanent but until things die down and Izaya deals with all the threats. Shizuo should be out of harm's way."

"No." Shizuo said at the same time Izaya spoke.

"I agree." Shizuo looked at Izaya in shock.

"No I won't go!" Izaya gasped as Shizuo latched onto him. Shinra and Kasuka looked at each other than at Izaya.

"This is what I was afraid of." Shinra said sighing.

"Shizu-chan you have to go with your brother." Shizuo shook his head and Izaya forced him to look up. "It's only for a few weeks while I tie up a few loose ends. It's only to keep you and the baby safe. I promise you a month maximum." Shizuo pulled away.

"You just want me gone! I'm nothing but a toy for you."

"That isn't true Shizu-chan. If you were nothing to me, and I wanted you gone I wouldn't have rescued you. No buts no ifs no maybes. I love you Shizuo, and it really will be best if you were gone just for a little while. Not that I want you gone. I never want you to leave my sight again, but if you're in danger then this is for the best."

"Fine but if takes longer than a month don't come back for me." Izaya sat mouth agape but smiled. He kissed Shizuo and pulled on his jacket.

"I accept your challenge. I'll have Namie send over the things he'll need. I'll be there for Shizuo's next appointment you better call me if the appointment changes Shinra." Izaya quickly walked out the door, and Shizuo started to cry.

"It's okay Nii-san everything will be okay." Shizuo sobbed into his brother's chest. Trusting that his brother would be able to help him. Shizuo screamed from his nightmare still feeling hands on him. He hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep, why would he though he thought confused. He had just woken up. Hadn't he?

* * *

 **Stay tuned in for chapter two! Many plot twists to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two here we are!**  
 **For the guest who reviewed. Go ahead and email me its on my profile at the bottom I believe then we can go over details and things.**  
 **Sherrifanfic1999 you'll just have to read to find out ~**

 **Again obviously Durarara is not mine or its charas.**

 **Triggers: I want to tell you but spoilers... usual stuff.**

 **Izaya and Shizuo won't be together much in this chapter, you'll understand once you start reading. XD Have fun!**

* * *

Shizuo gasped as he felt Tamaki's hands on his body shaking. "No stop it don't do it!" He screamed. He thrashed in the bed as the other tried to take him again. Rough big hands roamed his body making him sick. His missed Izaya's slim soft fingers caressing his body. This was worse. "Make it stop." He sobbed crying into the sheets. Tamaki's cold laughter filled his head uncontrollably shaking in the silk material.

Shizuo screamed from his nightmare still feeling hands on him. He hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep, why would he though he thought confused. He had just woken up."Shh! Nii-san it's me it's Kasuka. You're just having a nightmare. You're safe." Shizuo focused on his brother sighing in relief till he felt soft lips on his. He tried to fight, and cried out when he was bitten. "Calm down Nii-san you can't fight it's not good for the baby."

"Why did you kiss me?" He screamed.

"Because you're mine Nii-san you belong to me." Shizuo tried to sit up, but the whole room shook. Kasuka fell on him smiling softly. "Don't worry about that Nii-san just a little bit of turbulence." Shizuo froze turbulence, as in a plane? He felt his stomach turn, and he reached for a bucket. He puked loudly, whimpering as he finished.

"Where are you taking me?" Shizuo asked as he wiped his mouth. Kasuka handed him a bottle of water to rinse his mouth which he gratefully did.

"It's called Ilha Comprida. Ten acres of jungle and sand. Then of course our beautiful reinforced mansion. You'll be able to have so many better and healthy meals for you and the baby. I'll make sure you're well taken care of Nii-san."

"No!" Kasuka ignored the small outburst as if it hadn't happened at all.

"I know you'll be a little hesitant at first, but I know you'll warm up to me soon enough. Don't worry about the baby, I took Shinra as well so when you have the baby it will be well and there won't be any problems. Now you obey me and I'll let you keep your last link to that disgusting man. If not...that baby will be perfect bait for sharks." Shizuo flinched as Kasuka caressed his face. Shizuo's eyes widened as Kasuka slapped him. "Don't you dare, move away from my touch. You should be grateful. That Izaya is nothing but bad for you Nii-san I'm really doing you a big favor. You should be thanking me truly. I mean look what he's done to you."

"Izaya will find me! You can't do this Kasuka you're my brother. I trusted you." Kasuka glared down at him and strapped him down. Shizuo swallowed hard scared of what his brother would do to him. A soft caress across his bruising cheek. Hatred and guilt filled him. He was betrayed by the only person he trusted and confided in besides Izaya since the damn flea wouldn't let him have his privacy.

"We'll be landing soon. Sleep well Nii-san." Shizuo looked down as he was injected with a drug. He felt tears stream down his face as he slipped into a forced sleep.

When he woke he was alone laying down in a king sized bed with dark red satin sheets. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He jumped slightly at the warmed tile under his feet and looked around the huge bathroom. There was a deep tub built for at least three. A walk in waterfall shower, his and her sinks, toilet, urinal, a vanity and the back wall was made of glass. He walked over to the glass wall and sank to his knees. It showed off a jungle background and an exotic flower garden. He knew he wasn't in Japan anymore. He knew he'd never be able to leave. He bit back his tears and ran to the toilet throwing up.

Shizuo washed his mouth and went back to the bed crawling into it. He pulled the covers up and over his head hiding like a child. He almost had forgotten where he was, and was pretending Izaya would be home any minute. He would hear the quiet patter of Izaya's feet, and the light bounce of his husband jumping into bed with him. But no noises or movements came making tears form. The covers were ripped off. "Izaya?" He face fell as he looked up at Kasuka, and backed away from him. The frustrated look in Kasuka's eyes from him being called Izaya scared him. "Leave me alone.

"Lunch is ready. Come." Shizuo backed away shaking his head. Kasuka sighed and grabbed Shizuo's ankle pulling him to the edge of the bed. "You need to eat Nii-san." Shizuo struggled as he was pulled to his feet, and dragged out of the room down to a kitchen. He didn't know his brother was strong enough to do so. Shinra was sitting in front of his plate shaking and Shizuo whimpered as he was shoved into the seat next to Shinra.

"Isn't it nice Shizuo? I hope you'll enjoy your stay as well Shinra. Is your room to your liking?" Kasuka asked with a blank face.

"It's missing my fiance." Shinra said scraping his fork loudly to annoy that brother knowing he hated that noise.

"I understand it's hard but she is too much of a wild card. If Shizuo, and I are going to be happy the only thing we'll need is a complacent doctor." Shizuo shivered at the tone of Kasuka's voice and started to eat. "Don't eat so quickly Nii-san you'll end up puking again!" Shizuo froze quickly at the commanding tone until seeing a smirk dance across his brother's face and rage quickly boiled.

"I'm not your slave! I'm your brother enough of this...please. I can do what I want. I don't have to live here with you. In fact I never want to see you again!" Shizuo stood having enough of this sick little game. Kasuka glared pure rage filling his lifeless eyes. He grabbed a handful of Shizuo's hair and yanked him to his knees.

"You are mine. You look thirsty Nii-san why don't you have some milk." Shizuo's eyes widened as Kasuka ripped open his pants, and pulled out his growing arousal. Shizuo tried to pull away terrified as Kasuka tried to shove it in his mouth. "Come on Nii-san you know you need to drink your milk." Kasuka getting frustrated kicked Shizuo's knee getting him to open his mouth. "Now don't bite. Or I'll have Shinra remove your baby." Shizuo started sobbing and nodded unable to speak. Shizuo glanced at Shinra who stared back in horror. "Go on and suck don't be afraid. I'm sure Izaya has taught you some skills." Shizuo cried out as he started to suck and Kasuka smiled.

"Stop this isn't right Kasuka!"Shinra screamed. Shizuo saw Kasuka readying to do something to Shinra and pretended to pass out. Both men stopped, and turned to the blond on the floor. Kasuka sighed, and did up his pants. He picked up Shizuo's shoulders, and motioned Shinra to pick up the blond's legs. They carried him back into bed, and left him alone to finish eating. Shizuo sat up feeling disgusted by his brother. He hoped Kasuka wouldn't be as angry, and wouldn't hurt Shinra.

Shizuo laid there in the bed staring at the ceiling. His mindless mind wanderings were interrupted by Shinra's scream. He said nothing, did nothing, and closed his eyes turning onto his side. That hurt hearing that but he could only think 'better him than me.' He knew it made him a horrible person but he was tired. Tired of everyone taking advantage and using him. He was angry at Izaya and his brother and everyone. He wished he still felt like a monster...because he was never hurt this badly when he thought that. No one took advantage of him...no one. 'Dreaming of the past won't help me...' He thought with a small sigh.

Kasuka walked in an hour later. "Nii-san how are you feeling?"

I'm fine." He said softly. Kasuka walked over to him and caressed his cheek smiling as he didn't pull away. "Kasuka have you always loved me?"

"Yes. Ever since we were little. I loved making you angry...your strength is beautiful Nii-san. And when father died. You took care of mom and I till my acting career took off. Have you seen mom lately?" Shizuo shook his head. "I could have her flown in."

"You think she would accept your sickening love for me?" Shizuo asked wanting to hurt his brother for bringing up his father's death. He had a hard time seeing Kasuka as the same little brother. "Why you think that I'll love you after this..? You're worse than Izaya. Do whatever you want to me but I am so done with being hurt and abused." He gasped as he was yanked over his brother's legs and started to get spanks. He had never screamed in pain like that before in his life.

The sound of his screams only seemed to encourage his brother's rage. He'd never seen his brother give into such strong emotions. When Kasuka stopped Shizuo had slumped against then bed as Kasuka laid him down. "Have you learned your lesson Nii-san? Or do I need to teach you another lesson?"

"I have learned my lesson Kasuka..." He said weakly and curled up in bed. He didn't flinch as Kasuka kissed him or pulled away. His heart broke as he lay there trembling.

"Good boy. I'll be back I have some things to attend to." He said and got up before leaving. Shizuo felt cold tears fall down his face.

It had been three months and Shizuo stared blankly out at the water. He was shoving now and every chance Kasuka had he'd be touching it. He had stopped thinking Izaya was ever coming. He looked down at the crystal blue water before wadding in. He got waist deep and saw the guards glaring at him warningly. He ignored them and just enjoyed the water flowing around him. It was the only thing that calmed him and he loved watching the coral fish swim around. They were starting to come out of their hiding knowing he wasn't a predator. He enjoyed watching him till he heard his brother call for him. He walked back to the mansion and sighed.

"I'm leaving to go do a shoot in Tokyo so I'll be back in a month or two." Shizuo didn't look excited but nodded. He didn't fight as his brother kissed him or touched his stomach giving it a kiss too. He wanted the ground to swallow him up knowing the guards would be watching over him more carefully. Kasuka left soon after that and Shizuo went inside watching the plane take off from inside the mansion.

Shizuo walked to the computer room and sat at the laptop. He opened up a document and started to write. He had written several letters to people he thought he wouldn't ever see again. Most of them were to Izaya. This time it was a note. He couldn't live like this anymore. He finished writing it and got up leaving it open. He went to the bedroom and laid down in bed. He grabbed a knife from the nightstand he'd been hiding. He started to cry as he prepped himself. He gasped as he felt a hand cover his mouth. The bed dipped behind him, and he was worried it was Kasuka. Even though it was impossible.

"Miss me Shizu-chan?" Shizuo let out a broken sob and started crying. "I'm going to take that knife away okay. Don't you hurt yourself." Shizuo nodded and Izaya grabbed the knife. He turned around and kissed the raven's soft full lips. He felt so safe and warm and loved. Izaya smiled pulling away to wipe the endless tears from his husband's face. "I told you I'd never let anyone take you ever again. I'm yours Shizu-chan. We belong to each other. I love you." Shizuo nodded not trusting himself to speak quite yet. They stayed together Izaya gently stroking his hair.

"I love you too." Izaya smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Get me out of here. Please I can't take one more day."

"I know. I know but we have to wait till the plane comes back in however many days." Shizuo swallowed disgusted knowing he was going to have to endure more days of endless torment on the stupid island. He started to cry again. "Shh I have to go now but everything is going to be alright." Shizuo tried to stop him but he realized it wouldn't be good. Izaya disappeared under the bed and when Shizuo peaked he was gone. Yuri, the head guard, walked in a half hour later smiling at him.

"What do you want?" He asked glaring at him.

"Your brother is gone so I'm in charge. So you better obey the rules. I know you knocked out some guards...not nice Shizuo. Come over here."

"No." He said softly and curled up. "I didn't do it! So leave me alone. I've been with Kasuka or swimming. If you're so worried about it talk to my brother."

"Sure I will he'll be very interested in why you wrote a suicide note..." Shizuo froze up. He had forgotten he had written it. Seeing Izaya had pushed all thoughts of it from his mind.

"I'd never kill myself not with this baby. I wrote out my emotions to calm down. Shinra said it would help." He said frowning which was half a truth. It was the only reason he'd been given a laptop. "Go ask the doctor himself." Yuri frowned.

"Fine I will." He said and frowned. He walked out leaving Shizuo a bit shocked but enjoyed his momentary peace. Izaya was here. He was going to be rescued...but Kasuka. Even though he had been abused...this was his baby brother. Could he actually leave him? Or even escape his deranged antics. He had grown so complacent. So when the time came to escape could he manage to even leave? As a turmoil raged inside the blond's mind Shinra walked in who looked worse for ware.

"I hate that guard." He said rubbing his sore hips. "We have to get out of here Shizuo. My ass can't take another round of his 'love.'" Shinra whined.

"There's no escape." Shizuo said frowning.

"That's not true in two days there's a supply plane. We could escape." Shizuo didn't understand the sheer panic coursing through him at the thought of leaving.

"It wouldn't work." Shizuo said rocking back and forth. Shinra looked at him concerned. "You're not okay..." Shinra said frowning. Yuri walked in frowning.

"Get in the kitchen and cook Shinra." Yuri walked to him and grabbed the doctor's butt. Shinra winced and walked out of the room Yuri following him out with a sadistic grin.

Izaya had heard and climbed onto the bed again. "Shizu-chan... talk to me. What has that bastard done to you...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone so sorry about the slow reply I have had a couple deaths in my family and I am sorry for abandoning this. The next chapter shouldn't be more than two weeks. It should be longer to compensate.**

 **As usual I do not own the characters or Durarara just my own sick ideas. Have fun loves.**

* * *

Izaya had heard and climbed onto the bed again. "Shizu-chan... talk to me. What has that bastard done to you...?" He asked looking at his lover worriedly. When he didn't respond panic swelled in his chest. "Shizuo? Can you hear me? Please say something. You're scaring me love." He said his voice trembling.

Shizuo went inside himself and ignored what was happening. How could he be feeling all these feelings for his brother. He should be angry, hateful, mad, wanting to hurt him, and yet he felt none of those things. He missed his brother. He missed his gentle touch. The quiet strong little brother. It made his stomach churn but his heart flutter. Izaya was right what had happened to him. He didn't know when the change in feelings occurred, or if they were always there, but never the less they were there. He slowly realized all of the relationships he had been in were forced. Izaya, Tamaki, and now his own brother.

All of his life he'd been so strong not needing anyone and his brother was his downfall to Izaya. Then because of Izaya he had been raped and taken captive by a stranger. He had been taken by his brother to get away from all of that, but then his own brother wasn't even safe. He trusted no one. How could everyone he knew who said they loved him in that way betrayed him. Even stupid Shinra who had gave him a stupid uterus. He wanted to get away from everything and everyone. The only one he cared about was the life growing inside him. They hadn't won. They wouldn't take any more of him. If he had to use Izaya to get him off the island that is what he would do.

Shizuo realized Izaya had been shaking him. He looked up at the man he'd grown to love and smiled weakly. "Sorry...I just don't know what came over me. It must be all the excitement of today getting to me. Pregnancy brain." He said softly.

Izaya wasn't entirely convinced he knew when Shizuo was hiding something from him and when it all came out it would spew from his lover like a dam bursting open. Usually when Shizuo was this quiet something was really bothering him. This time he would let his lover break down he couldn't control everything even if that's what he wanted.

"Speaking of pregnancy...what's the gender?" Izaya asked.

"We're having a girl." He said smiling and kissed Izaya's cheek. "Kasuka wanted to name her Yue, but I'm not so sure. I think Akiko would be pretty." He said smiling.

"You always were meant to be a mother I swear it. I think that'll be perfect for our baby girl, Akiko. I love you so much Shizuo." Izaya said smiling and kissed him gently. He pulled away when Shizuo didn't kiss him back. "Shizu-chan...?" He looked into Shizuo's terrified face, and turned around seeing Yuri. He pulled his knife but Yuri already had his gun out pointing at Izaya.

"Izaya...Kasuka knew you'd be here. I was wondering when you would show your ugly face around here." Yuri said with a very smug expression it was clear he thought he had the upper hand in this situation. After all he did have a gun.

"First of all rude, I've done nothing to insult you so that was uncalled for..." Izaya said with a sad face. "Humans can be quite cruel but you aren't a human are you...you've been doing monstrous things to poor Shizuo things that are unforgivable even from a generous god like myself." Shizuo knew that Yuri had angered Izaya and was scared of what was about to happen. There had been so much violence that he had seen and endured.

"Drop the knife or I'll shoot you in your thigh. Shinra taught me where it would hurt the most and not kill someone." Yuri said smirking. Izaya frowned, and threw the knife hitting the man in the wrist. Yuri screamed falling to his knees instantly, he looked at his hand nearly chopped wrist in complete shock.

"You think I would let a sad little parasite such as you to tell me what to do..? No I don't think so. I've also heard what you have been doing with Shinra, playing games with a straight man who has a beautiful wife. So naughty. Some humans don't deserve to live." Izaya said smirking and pulled out another knife. He was about to throw it when Shizuo grabbed his arm.

"Don't hurt him anymore. Let him suffer but don't do anything else to him. Izaya it's not worth it." Shizuo said. He didn't want to see anyone else be hurt by Izaya. He wanted to leave in two days when the supply plane came.

"Okay my love I understand." He said smiling.

Shinra had heard the screaming and came running in scared Yuri was hurting Shizuo. He was shocked to see his tormentor laying on the ground bleeding and screaming loudly. Shinra looked at Izaya. "It took you long enough. I'm so sick of being here and this sack of shit!" He said and kicked Yuri. Yuri screamed and a sadistic smile graced the doctor's pale face. "That's right baby scream louder for me. Not loud enough you can do better than that!" He screamed.

"Shinra enough! STOP WITH THE VIOLENCE!" Shizuo screamed before nearly passing out. He grabbed onto Izaya swaying a bit. "Please...just stop." He begged shaking.

Shinra gasped and walked over grabbing the gun so Yuri couldn't try to hurt them. "Shizuo... you mustn't get so worked up its bad for the baby."

"You can't get worked up either." Shizuo said panting softly.

"Help Shizuo Shinra I'll get rid of Yuri." He said and dragged the whimpering man out of the room. He took him down to the basement where Shizuo was tortured and strapped him down to the table. "I'm going to make you suffer." He said softly and gagged him ripping the knife out.

Shizuo drank the water calmly that Shinra had gotten him as he watched him clean up the blood on the floor. "Izaya has been gone awhile." He said worriedly. He felt anxious with him gone like this was all a dream and he'd wake up. But it still felt like he was in a nightmare. It just got worse and worse. He didn't know how much more he could stand.

Izaya came back after showering off Yuri's blood. He had killed him but he didn't want the others to know and he had deleted all the video evidence. But he kept a secret copy just for his own amusement. He smiled at Shizuo. "Are you feeling better? How is the baby doing? Is she okay."

"Both mother and daughter are just fine Izaya you need to relax." Shinra said and finished up with the cleaning. "Breakfast is ready if you and Shizuo want some alone time."

Izaya smiled and took Shizuo's hand. Shizuo did admit he felt relaxed at Izaya's touch. They walked and wobbled to the kitchen. Izaya thinking it was very adorable which made Shizuo puff out his cheeks in annoyance. When they sat down Izaya smiled kindly. "I will never let another person hurt you Shizuo. I am to blame for all of this if you hate me then I understand. I still love you so very much." He said genuinely.

Shizuo was shocked. He didn't know what to say at first. He was quiet as he pondered what he wanted to say. "I love you and I hate that I do. But you have to give me time. It will never be like how it used to be. I know you killed Yuri. You seem different. Your eyes aren't as kind. You've killed someone...for what? Revenge? Did it make you feel better to hurt someone worse than you've ever hurt me?" Shizuo said with a soft and sad sigh.

Izaya looked him in the eyes. "You're hiding things from me as well when are you going to stop doing that? Relationships are built on trust and we don't trust each other. I want to work on that." Shizuo didn't want to disagree. How could he...? This was the father of his child how could he think to take Akiko away from someone who would protect and love her more unconditionally than Izaya.

"I know. I hate that you're right." He said softly and smiled at Izaya who could only smile back. Shizuo could see the love in the other's eyes and seemed to melt. Izaya was his everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here it is took a little longer than expected but life happens. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Shizuo and Izaya are my gaybies and I love writing them.**

 **Of course none of this is mine just my own crazy ideas. Italics are flashbacks...poor Shizuo.**

* * *

"I know. I hate that you're right." He said softly and smiled at Izaya who could only smile back. Shizuo could see the love in the other's eyes and seemed to melt. Izaya was his everything.

"Of course I'm right." He said sweetly and kissed his cheek. Izaya slowly ate looking around. "This is a beautiful place for a prison. Did you enjoy the ocean while you were here?" Izaya asked smiling at Shizuo was eating happily.

"I did I got to see all these beautiful tropical fish that I don't even know the name of." He said smiling at him. "I even got to see their babies and they were so cute." He said smiling life sparking to his mocha eyes. Izaya could only smile wider at how beautiful his Shizu-chan was. "Why are you smiling like that do I have sauce on my face?" Shizuo asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"No you don't have sauce on your face you just looked so happy and it made me smile. I have missed your smile every day Shizuo it feels so long." Izaya said and smiled at Shizuo's blush and soft stammering. "You're already thinking dirty and I didn't even mean it that way Shizu-chan.

"Stop! No I didn't!" He said in a whiny tone. "I don't know where you got that from." He said and looked away blushing bright red because that's exactly what he had thought. After a minute Shizuo sighed. "You see right through me." He said softly and smiled. "But that doesn't mean you're getting any. I'm too close to having the baby for that you pervert."

"I still didn't say I wanted that did I Shizu-chan looks like you've got it on the brain though." Izaya teased and finished up his food. Shizuo blushed beet red and looked down at the floor.

"You're impossible. But I love you anyways." He said and smiled. One day he'd be able to tell Izaya all his feelings and fears that he had in this hell hole. He wanted to give him full disclosure. He knew his thoughts were too scrambled by fear and abuse to tell him now. He needed time to heal and breathe. But it would take time and Izaya was being unusually patient with him.

"What is your head swimming with Shizu-chan...?" Shizuo sat up with a soft blush.

"Oh just thinking when I'm ready to tell you I'll tell you. Thank you for giving me the time to recover.

"Getting over abuse isn't going to be easy. It's long and messy and you won't go back to be the person you were before because now you're stronger. You don't need to be the old Shizu-chan. Shizuo my love please don't cry." Izaya said and wiped his tears. Shizuo hadn't noticed he had been crying the damn flea. He thought and sat back holding his stomach. "I will love and grow with you Shizu-chan." Shizuo could only nod. He loved Izaya so very much.

Shinra walked in and sat next to them and sighed. "Now we need to plan how to take over the plane when it arrives it will have armed guards and also bringing in the shift change of guards. So we need to be stealthy without causing too much attention. Which is going to be hard. The others will be on high alert not seeing any of the guards from before." He said and nodded.

"We can remedy that with fake guards posted far away. Don't worry I already have a plan in place." Izaya said smiling.

"That doesn't put my mind at rest Izaya. You can't keep this plan all to yourself. What if something goes wrong because Shizuo or I messed up the plan."

Izaya sighed. "Fine." He said and started to tell them both what the plan was.

An hour later Shizuo's head was spinning. Izaya had completely blew his mind. Every single detail was explained and very well thought out. "I need to lay down." He said as Shinra kept asking questions. He got up and walked down to the bedroom. He got down in bed and started to feel sick. He barely made it to the bathroom before puking. He lay there crying knowing his brother wouldn't give up on searching for him.

 _""Even if you'll be able to get away from me I'll find you brother." Kasuka said smirking as Shizuo screamed into the ball gag again. "Don't keep screaming nii-san. Come on its not hurting that much." The other had torn Shizuo's hole and was relentlessly pounding into him. "I'm showing you my love why can't you see that. You're my everything nii-san." He panted hotly in the other's ear._

 _Shizuo started to cry and lay there motionless waiting for the pain to end. He didn't understand how his brother couldn't tell he was in excruciating pain. 'He doesn't care about me. He just likes hurting me. This is his love. This is what he's been hiding behind those blank stares and quietness. That mask was down now.' He thought terrified._

 _"Come on Shizuo you love it say it look how hard you are..." Shizuo looked down at his shameful body his brother had only tweaked his nipples and this is how he reacted. Disgust filled him to the brim. How could this be possible. ""_

Izaya shook Shizuo who had been screaming. "Shizu-chan stop it's okay you're okay. You're safe." Shizuo looked around confused. He was naked, hard and covered in body fluid. He looked up at Izaya and Shinra who both looked concerned and worried. "You had an accident and we're going to bathe you okay. You're okay. I'm here and nothing is ever going to harm you again. I swear it."

Shizuo cried harder how could the other promise that it was a lie. He would never stop being abused. It was his life curse.

Shizuo barely registered being put in the warm water or Izaya sliding in behind him. Izaya washed his back kissing the other's neck and smiled.

"You're so soft and your hair is so pretty pregnancy is good look for you." He said smiling. Shizuo smiled. He was happy Izaya liked how he looked. Kasuka always sexualized him every inch. Izaya did too but not the way Kasuka did. He never felt dirty or wrong when Izaya did it. "You're blushing did I make you feel good inside. That's amazing."

"Where did my Izaya go and who are you?" Shizuo asked with a soft smile. Izaya chuckled.

"This is your Izaya I'm just showing you how loving I can be so you aren't worried. I am so excited for baby Akiko." He said smiling and tickled her so she would kick his fingers.

"Hey you stop that you don't have to deal with the kicks and pushing on my bladder." Shizuo pouted but Izaya kept on it till two little hands pushed back on Izaya's fingers. Izaya cooed and nuzzled into Shizuo.

"Make her grow faster. I wanna hold her and kiss her and make her so happy." Shizuo was more than a little smitten with how cute Izaya was being about the baby.

"Okay love birds hurry up. Shizuo needs all the rest he can get. This time here has taken a bad turn with stress on the baby so no more stress or he'll have to be on bed rest. Because that baby will come way too early."

"You're just jealous of us Shinra because we're having a baby before you and Celty. Just so you know she wanted to be here so badly but she had to stay back and provide me with intel." He said smiling.

Shinra pouted at that. "I miss her." He said softly but looked down obviously in mental anguish. Shizuo and the baby weren't the only ones who experienced hell in paradise. Shinra walked to his room and got into bed thinking of his beloved.

"I think you struck a cord...he's feeling the same way I am...dirty." Shizuo said softly.

"I didn't mean to be upsetting. I will lay off being asinine with him as well. You both didn't deserve the things you endured here. I plan to make it all better with you but I can't force that on Shinra. Celty will have to do that if she can accept him."

"Celty loves him too. She just doesn't show it like humans do. Like I don't." He said and leaned back into Izaya. It was so easy to talk to him. After all this time being together he was able to talk easily with him. 'Maybe...maybe it won't be as hard as I thought...loving Izaya it's becoming second nature.' He thought and smiled.

"Yes...but she probably won't be happy finding out that Shinra's father was the one that stole her head. Shinra even helped in the experiments. It's what he does...he dissects things." Izaya said and Shizuo looked up at him shocked. "You really didn't put two and two together. Of course it was Shinra's psychotic father."

"Celty will be so heartbroken..." He said softly. "Celty can't know."

"The only one who would give it away would probably be you because you're horrible at lying. She's bound to find out eventually." Izaya said realistically.

"I don't think I can face her now." Shizuo said and started to tear up. "Goddammit why am I so fucking emotional!"

"Baby it's just the hormones..." Izaya started to say before he was cut off by the angry growl from his lover.

"Oh no you don't blaming shit other than you. You did this to me! You don't get to explain everything so perfectly all the time shit I can't even think! Why are you being so annoying!" Izaya just chuckled and nuzzled into his neck teasing Shizuo's nipples. Shizuo tried to fight it but it was obvious it was pointless in fighting Izaya.

"Because I'm your lover it's my job." Izaya said smiling enjoying Shizuo's girlish moans.

"Don't I'll get hard..." He said but it was far to late for such a comment. He was hard as a rock. Izaya smirked one hand trailing down the other's stomach to the pulsing member.

"Moan for me Shizu-chan. Don't you dare stop or I'll have to punish my bad boy." Izaya said smiling. Shizuo shivered at the other's voice and didn't disappoint with his moans. He arched his back as Izaya teased the head. His thumb rubbing over the top of the slit. Shizuo was excessively leaking precum. It all felt so amazing and loving he didn't care about anything else in the world. Right now Izaya was making him feel good. Sending him further and further down the rabbit hole of pleasure. He screamed Izaya's name as he came all over his hand. "Good boy Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked and drained the water before getting out.

Shizuo lay there in complete bliss as Izaya wrapped him in a warm robe and carried him to bed. Izaya was ten times better at inflicting pleasure than his brother ever was. He loved every second of it.

Shizuo slowly came down from his high as Izaya was rubbing his feet with lotion after dressing him.

"Are you sure you're my Izaya...?" He asked again.

Izaya shook his head. "You're too silly Shizu-chan. Of course it's me. No one else could give you all this love." He said smiling and climbed into bed as he finished up. He pulled Shizuo close who automatically nuzzled into him and laid his head on the other's chest.

"You have scars...someone was able to hurt you. I'm impressed. I thought it was impossible." Shizuo said softly and started to trace the marks.

"I made a few mistakes before finding you. I had to bribe this doctor. He sucks no one is as good as Shinra. He didn't even numb me first. He told me I was just too much trouble to do so. Isn't that so cruel?" Actually he didn't trust the doctor and didn't want the doctor near him with any kind of drug fearing Kasuka was trying to get him killed. Though it was impossible that Kasuka would know of the small town doctor hours away from Ikebukuro.

Shizuo just shook his head. "Yet I'm the silly one." He said smiling and looked at Izaya with a warm smile that melted the informant's heart.

"You better be careful if you aren't I'm going to have to tickle you." Izaya chuckled.

"Not unless you want to invoke the wrath of Shinra for not letting me be stress free." Shizuo said earning a pout from Izaya.

"Not fair." Izaya said and kissed Shizuo's nose. Shizuo could only smile and closed his eyes getting ready to sleep. He was exhausted and it didn't take long for it to come over him.

Izaya watched him sleep carefully before slowly getting up and went to go search the office. He wanted to find out any information that Kasuka was keeping about anything and everything really. He wanted to know for sure what they were up against and how much funds Kasuka had. He knew buying an island had to be pretty pricey even for a celebrity. When Izaya found what he was looking for he was even more shocked by what he found and knew it wasn't good. He wasn't sure either of them were going to make it out of Kasuka's reach. He would be killed certainly and he knew his enemies far out numbered his friends.

* * *

 **Tune in for chapter five and get all the dirty little details of Kasuka. Or do you want a flash back chapter of all the horrible things that Kasuka has done. You caught a glimpse review if you want more of it if not it'll be a later chapter at the end or a skip chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wah! It's been way to long I'm so sorry you had to wait so long there's been so many family things that I had to keep pushing this back and back. But it's finally here chapter 5.**

 **Lately I've been getting a lot of awful reviews and messages saying things like to kill myself and such, all in guest reviews. Because these trolls think that that can stop me. But in reality it makes me want to write more disturbing things. I'm not worse than any game of thrones book so really y'all need to calm down. I'm not forcing you to read this. I try to put up all appropriate warnings and triggers. If you can't handle it move along.**

 **Rant over I love all my readers so much thank you for all your support and love.**

 **Triggers; blood, incest, guns, death.**

 **BTW SOMEONE MAY NOT SURVIVE THE CHAPTER  
**

* * *

Two days later. Today was the day Shizuo escaped the island. It honestly scared him the uncertain future. Was it all going to pan out well. He had no idea, but he trusted in his lover's crazy. He watched the plane land and the guards come out fooled by the fake guards they had posted. They started to pull the supplies off the plane. Izaya pulled him close and ran to the awaiting plane, well as close as a heavily pregnant man could come to running more like a cute little waddle.

"Go to the front and wait for me. Find a hiding spot and wait till I give the signal." Shizuo nodded and made his way through the maze of boxes and crawled into a big crawl space waiting. He could hear the dying screams of the men and he trembled trying to think of anything else. He jumped when he felt a soft hand grab his shoulder and the other arm wrap around him. Shizuo slowly turned his head though he knew who was touching him. He just couldn't believe it.

"Nii-san why are you trying to run away from me? I leave for two days and find out from one of my guards he saw you so I had to come here. How could you let that monster touch you?" Kasuka asked caressing Shizuo's chest with a smile. "You know you belong to me. We have had so much fun together. These six months have been the best don't you think so?" He asked nuzzling into his neck.

Shizuo couldn't help but lean into his brother's affections. "I'm sorry...I know you care about me and I gave into a past passion." Shizuo said too scared to not give into his brother's delusions. He could tell it was pleasing his brother greatly with all the touching he was doing. He tried not to show how sick he felt caressing his own brother. 'Just keep this up until Izaya can come and save you.' He thought trying to stay calm.

"I'm glad you see it my way nii-san... then it's good. We'll end our lives so he can't take you from me ever again. Then we'll be together forever in the next life I'm sure of it. We are meant to be and I will save you from this world's temptations nii-san." Kasuka said and had a strange look to his eyes.

"No Kasuka that's not okay. Don't do that...please I beg of you. We need to live and be happy right. Its so good here with you we don't have to stop that. What if we aren't together in the next life come on Kasuka think rationally...please" Shizuo whimpered.

"Don't be loud nii-san or that monster will come and take you from me...it was so good here yes but that bastard ruined everything like he always does. Either we die or he does." Kasuka frowned.

"No please don't kill him." Shizuo said begging as he trembled in complete fear.

"It's okay brother I have chosen the best option. We'll die together." Kasuka said then glared as Shizuo screamed as loudly as he could so Izaya could hear him.

Izaya turned running back to the plane. He ran inside and went to the sound of struggling. Izaya stopped seeing a gun on Shizuo's head as Kasuka cocked the gun. "Nii-san look what you've done. Now he'll try to stop our pact. I can see how much he's poisoned your mind."

"No...I don't want to die stop it Kasuka..." Shizuo begged looking up at his brother. "Remember how I used to ask if you were scared of me when I was little. You said not really. But you're scaring me now please just stop Kasuka we don't have to do this. Please..." He said his voice trembling.

"See what he does to you nii-san he corrupts your head and makes you go against me don't worry I'll put an end to all of that. You deserve so much better and I will give that to you nii-san." Izaya gasped as many things happened all at once. Kasuka pulled the trigger as Izaya lunged at him and Shinra delivered a sedative to Kasuka. Shizuo cried out falling to the floor. He could feel blood and started to panic. His brother had shot him how was he alive?

Izaya got up and put pressure on the other's wound. "You're going to be alright. He just grazed you." He said and looked at Shinra who was opening his doctor's bag.

"Let's hurry and get you patched up." Shinra said and gasped as Shizuo passed out. "Go back to the house and go into the big fridge there's bags of blood with his blood type. They're marked Shizuo." He said and Izaya sat there staring obviously shocked at all the blood of his lover. "GO IZAYA OR HE'LL DIE!" Shinra yelled.

Izaya seemed to understand now that time was precious and he ran into the house. He went into the large fridge kept by the doctor's room. He opened it and grabbed three bags of Shizuo's blood. He ran to plane. Shinra was finishing the last stitch looking pale. "Good timing. I just finished now to hook up the blood." Izaya nodded and prepped the bags as Shinra inserted the IV. "I won't know if the baby is okay until we get back to japan." He said and Izaya frowned at that.

"Akiko is strong just like her mother. She's just fine don't you dare try to tell me we lost her this...did he wet himself?" Izaya asked and Shinra's eyes widened.

"No...his water just broke..." He said and swallowed hard. "We can't leave till we have the baby out of him. If not it could kill Shizuo with all pressure while flying. Help me carry him to the house."

Izaya frowned and picked him up. Shinra grabbed his bag then the blood holding it up as they hurried to the mansion. Shinra opened up doors getting Shizuo to the hospital room. "We have to preform and emergency c-section. If not we will lose Akiko and Shizuo. We can't let that happen because you'll kill me and I'll never get to see my precious Celty again." Shinra said washing up and prepping Shizuo's stomach. "We can thank Kasuka for having everything here for any kind of emergency."

"Yeah I'll thank him by killing him for what he's done to all of us. But it will be very creative I can assure you." Izaya said washing up and pulling on the gowns Shinra had pulled out for them. Izaya held Shizuo as Shinra began cutting.

Shizuo opened his eyes several days later. He looked around seeing he was on a bed that had been dragged to the seating area in the plane. His brother was tied up and gagged in a corner far away from him. He sat up holding himself before gasping. He touched his flat stomach in fear. Hot tears seared down his face thinking the worst. That he had lost his baby girl. But then he heard a sweet sound. 'I'm imagining it. That can't be here. This is so cruel.' He thought sadly. The sounds kept getting closer and closer. 'Wait I'm not imagining this...I can here a baby cooing.' He thought happily.

Izaya came around into the doorway holding a dark haired baby who was swaddled in a soft green blanket. "Oh you're finally awake Shizu-chan...look at our beautiful baby girl." He said walking over. "You should lay down we had to cut you open." He said softly and kissed his head handing her to Shizuo.

"I'm not dreaming right?" He asked shaking. She was so small and tiny he was so afraid he was going to hurt her. His heart melted as she let out a huge yawn and he cooed in response. "She's here..." He said and nuzzled into her happily. "Oh mommy has been waiting a very long time to hold you I'm so glad you're okay." He said softly.

"Oh Shizu-chan she can't understand you silly." Izaya teased and smiled at him happily. Shizuo rolled his eyes and chuckled at the other with a smile. "We'll be landing in about three hours. Then we can go home and put her in her bedroom. I cannot wait for it to happen. To be home with you means everything to me Shizuo."

Shizuo blushed and closed his eyes. "What are you going to do to my brother?"

"Oh trust me you don't want to know that. Just hold her and be happy. Okay? Can you do that for me Shizuo?" Izaya asked and Shizuo nodded refusing to look in his brother's direction. "You look so happy holding her I'm glad you're taking to this well without much instruction since we didn't get to go to a birthing class." He said.

"Of course we couldn't! Could you imagine the others looking at us. Oh you know how to embarrass me you ass." Shizuo said and stuck his tongue out at Izaya.

"Don't swear in front of the baby." Izaya said frowning. "And I'm glad you stopped the horrible smoking habit." He said smiling.

"I only stopped while I was pregnant I am going to start up again..." He gasped as he was swatted on his rear. "What was that for you flea?" Shizuo asked with a small growl.

"You will not start back up we can get you something else that is much better for you than cigarettes even if I have to force you. I will not have our daughter smoke those cancer sticks. Or vape. Such a stupid invention." Izaya said ranting on and on. Shizuo sighed.

"Fine." Shizuo said with a pout knowing it would boost his husband's huge ego.

Izaya smiled like a psychopath after indulging in his greatest fantasies. "Thank you Shizu-chan. That makes me so happy." Shizuo couldn't help but smile a soft smile. A pink huge gracing his cheekbones. Izaya cooed and kissed his cheek before kissing Akiko's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you most..." Shizuo said.

"Impossible." Izaya purred into Shizuo's ear making the pink turn tomato red. Izaya chuckled and kissed him gently. Shizuo slowly joined kissing him back. There bliss was interrupted by Kasuka screaming and causing a ruckus. Izaya got up and punched him hard breaking his nose. "God just shut up." He said and knocked him out. Shizuo couldn't watch or even look at the other. It hurt to even think about his brother or what Izaya had planned for him. Whatever it was wouldn't be painless or merciful he knew that much.

"Sorry about that love I know he is your brother but honestly he can't be safe roaming the streets. And we can't really go to the police and explain everything. We would all get locked up in a loony bin." Izaya said.

"I understand Izaya." Shizuo said and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get some more sleep before we land." Shizuo said and yawned loudly letting out a cute little squeaky sound. Izaya just purred at the sound smiling happily, and took Akiko. Shizuo laid down and cuddled up into Izaya's side before falling asleep almost instantly. Izaya smiled and tucked him in and bounced Akiko who gurgled happily to him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter if you have any ideas or comments review or pm me. I'm always interested in what the audience wants.**

 **xoxo Demeta**


End file.
